Complete Jumpers
by aleprbla
Summary: Is hard to live lke this:3 brothers, no parents, millions of enemies, one mission...JUMP!  I suck at summaries, the story is much better, and it includes suite life characters, so don't say i didnt warn you...it may contain some short language...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, so, this story has a kink, suite life series characters will appear, and basically the only characters are:Ricky, Bella, Zack, Cody...  
Here's a legend: talking _thinking_ (a/n) **note or text or message ***action or description*  
So, the stories start about now...enjoy and please review...

* * *

*If i may start, there was once a cute little family of 6, lining together, same house, same districts*

*nothing could tear away the happiness they had...*

*Wrong*

*you've noticed, the 4 kids' parents left right when the younger twins were born*

*it's a long story why, but I'll tell you anyway*

*both their parents were crowned kings of the Enterprises Centre, the biggest company in America...*

*it was pretty special because they created all this spy stuff like secret cameras, rear-viewing sunglasses and such...

*kids in our country used to buy that's stuff, a lot*

*so, when this people were crowned, they had a problem that the past president didn't mention*

*enemy...companies...(dun dun dun!)*

*They attended to be in serious fights and and people shooting up the place(everyone is okay) and spilling coffee on the carpet and such(oh no! not the carpet!)*

*so they had to leave the presidency...(for the shootings or the carpet?), everything, a/n...*

*anyway, they left behind their 4 kids: 9 year-old rebel Ricky, 7 year-old fast Bella, and 5 year-old twins Zack and Cody*

*so, they had to do something, for all the kids of America, and the employees that were fired, and the rest of the factory that now is...*

*ruined*

*debree(?) everywhere, packages of parts and batteries in the floor*

*but no, the kids couldn't give up*

*they stood up for their parents names(yay), fighting every single day they could the enemies companies...*

*even if it's illegal, these bad guys took advantage of the destroyed place, the presidents leaving... but that didn't stop this 4, now young adults, for fighting crime, until they can get their name back, the Enterprises Centre Factory back, and all those kids to buy the stuff to keep the family name on...(so, happy ending right?)... who said the kids got their goals?(oh)...*

*anyway, where back at 2011, and were back in action, where all the things can be described as, missions?(i don't know, ask Justin)..oh yeah, you know this guy named Justin Bieber?*

*(the singer?)no, it's twin brother...(oh yeah) well he's going to help this people with everything of the latest scoop of enemies(the only scoops i like are pistachio) shut up...*

*so, we can start with a girl, in like her 20's(ahem) ok she's 20, running, running towards nothing, and there is 2 scary guys behind her...*

*take it away, a/n*

Bella:*running as fast as she can*

Guys:*running behind her, with some heavy swords in there hands*

*in case you haven't figure it out, Bella and these guys are in the EPF(wtf? Elite Penguin Force?) no, Enterprises Factory*

Bella:*jumps across a broken window*

*and the factory is a dump*

Bella:*lands smoothly in a motorcycle, holding some other guys waist*

Guys:*stop at the frame of the window*

Bella:*shouts back at them*guess, you cant catch me now, right?

*the motorcycle starts and runs away from the scary guys, in the building*

Ricky:*looks back at her sister, holding his shoulders now*you ok?

Bella:I'm always ok*stares at the rest of the factory campus in silence*hey, where's the twins?

Ricky:dunno, they said they'll come with a pick-up for us..

Bella:what? that doesn't make any sense...

*in the horizon, both siblings catch in the corner of their eyes their other 2, messy, uncontrollable, but still smart brothers..., with a car that's looks like it was from Twilight(good news, Bella...)*

Ricky and Bella:*at the same time*come to you in a pick-up truck..(oh!)...

*as Ricky and Bella where running thru the thick layer of smoke to the door, a metal door appeared at the exit, closing down, really fast*

Bella:we'll never make it!

Ricky:sure we will!

*at the moment, Ricky and Bella's ride stops in front of the door, after is closed*

Rikcy:uhh

Bella:told ya!

*both get out of their 'cycle, take off anything unnecessary(shades, leather jackets, stuff like that)and they both raced down thru the cargo building, the main building in EPF...*

Ricky:*took off some gun that he had in his belt*follow my lead...

Bella:*did the same, just with a bigger gun*

Ricky:*advanced forward into the dark building, where the only light that shone was the one from the broken windows*

Bella:*shouted*WATCH OUT!

Ricky:*took the gun and jabbed a guy in a dark suit trying to do the saME**look back to Bella*thanks, sis...

Bella:no prob, now run!

*both runned as fast as they could thru this boxed filled place... dodging flying hooks(not really, the hooks are just hanging around) until they reached their finish(yay, again) in direction to their brothers in the p-u truck...(p u?)*

*Ricky sat in the driver's seat, and Bella in the co-driver's seat*

*both twins there outside, in the back of the truck*

*The vehicle ran to a really high speed out of sight, saving their butts once again(and then what?) I'll tell you later(=))*

* * *

so? what do you think, i accept everything, because im kinda pathetic, i just finished a whole story, and nobody ever wrote a review for it (='() so guys, is not that hard to click that little button of this stick man: (-_-)


	2. Another one coming

well here's the next chapter...  
I've noticed how crossovers are not usually searched, so i know that this story won't get too much views...r and r!

* * *

*as the truck balances in the wide road directing to a really crowded place, like a city, the siblings are staring to the front, in silence*

Bella:so?

Ricky:so.

Zack:*opens the window from behind the truck to talk* hey you guys saw how the other people were putting up mines around the place...?

Bella:i've notice*Bella raises her short sleeve a bit to show some lightly burnt skin*

Cody:does it hurt?

Bella:kinda*pokes it until she lets out a pout*

Ricky:i don't think were going to restore the EPF...

Bella:me neither, we've got to options, let the others laugh at us, or die.

*Zack and Cody stare at each other*

Ricky:we don't have that place, but we're owners of EPF and EPC(enterprises centre)...

Bella:what if they find where we live?what if other companies come to find us in Boston, and take the ownership contracts away from us?

Zack:anything but my phone...

Bella: :|

Ricky:that will never happen, you know why?

Bella:*looks away from the window, looks at him, and stares back outside*

Ricky:because we got a truck, and a suitcase, and reflexes, were good to go...

Zack and Cody:he's right you know*look at each other again*:|

*they all fall into awkward silence again until Bella's phone rings in Zack's pocket*

Bella's phone:*a girly song starts playing*

Zack:i forgot, he's your phone Bella*hands her her phone*

Bella:why?

Zack:is because ...

Bella:not interested anymore...

*Bella checks her phone and checks everything is there with them in the car*

Phone: **hey there, guys, I've got some important news for you back at your place, call me when you get there, -J**

* * *

please, if you read, review, your review is very important for me because it inspires me to write better chapters, every time i get one more :)


	3. She had to do it

hey guys, hope you enjoy this and please review...  
btw, checked story traffic, so please, for the love of god, r and r

* * *

*were back, and we can see as the truck enters a building far, deep into town*

*the door that opens to the garage closes, as they dig into the dark to find the door*(well that's stupid)

*the 4 of them climb thru the fire escape to a single space apartment isolated from other people*

*they climb thru the window and Bella crashes in the couch*

Bella:hallelujah, where home...

*Bella's laptop rings*

Bella:*gets up*so much for that

Cody:*walk to the hallway, where he founds something is missing*hey guys come here

*everybody reaches him*

Cody:the dagger's missing...

Zack:wasn't that used to break elevators and stuff*said as he gently stroke the dusty base frame where the dagger's used to be*

Ricky:Bella check your mail

*everyone runs back to the living room, and Bella opens her laptop and clicks in a video message*

Guy:hey guys, hey Bells, got mah message?=)

Bella:hey Justin, so what's up, what's with the new news

Zack:_so much for that joke_

Justin:you know the EPC?

Bella: yeah, why?

Justin:well we just fired that new girl Grace...

Bella:what happened?

Justin:she took your copy of the ownership contract and lost it...

Bella:where exactly is it?

Justin: i don't know much of the information, but if you don't find it soon, some other companies that already heard about the lost will find it first and demand you 4 against the ownership thing...and we 3 know what happens if the twins go to jury again...

Ricky:good point, guys, pack up, because next stop, Enterprises Centre...

* * *

ugh i was like, really tired for this, so please guys if you may, r and r, i don't even care if there bad reviews, I'm that desperate, and i only keep putting up chapters because of the hope :]


	4. More and more intense

he yo guys, soo here's another chapter i'll be making em sort cuz i don't have all the time in the world:|

* * *

*back at EPC building, a 50 story tall building, everyone was there, and by everyone i mean the four of the siblings...*

*Bella makes some weird movements from the truck, like a ninja, that doesn't know what it's doing*

*without thinking, the other 3 guys follow here doing the same crazy stuff...*

*they enter thru the side door, which is more common for them than the front door, just in case*

*they walked over to the counter at the main office, where they found a woman typing something into the PC*

Ricky:hey Alice...

Alice:not right now, im in , apparently most people here just got outta prison...

Zack: well good luck with that...*pulls Bella closer so they could discuss something*

Ricky:*to Alice* have you heard about...

Alice:contract lost? yeah, what don't i hear...

*Alice stands up from her desk, walks around it and points in the elevator*

Ricky:let me guess, secretary standing in the elevator frame and dropped the paper..

Alice: no doubt...

Ricky:*sighs*Bells, let's go to the emergency escape..

Bella:*after hearing this she walks over behind Ricky*in the elevator?

Ricky:*nods*

*they both walk over to the elevator way, and Zack and Cody follow them quickly before the door closes behind them*

Alice:good luck!*door closes after that*

*as usual, they get right on the plan, as everyone helps themselves up the elevator escape in the sealing*

*once, every body's over the elevator box, they all find a way to find and get the paper*

Bella:ok*waves finger around* the paper must be either in the floor in that vent over there*points with eyes a small escape vent in the walls over them* or trapped in one of these pipe leads...-

Cody:*cuts her off*look*point his finger at the pipe under another door, which is way over them*

Bella:yes!

*everybody goes back to the box, press a button to go up, get the paper, and get out*

*they walk over to the counter, but then trouble comes in*

* * *

buah, im no so good with these stories, i really need to over think this :|...


	5. As I was saying

hey guys, next chapter's up...  
so Ive been wondering does EVERYONE in the country likes tacos... because i don't...

* * *

*as i said, problem came into the building*

*enemy companies*(dun dun DUNN!)*not now*

*anyway, these guys are extremely big scary people, which they are obviously jealous of EPCo. (Enterprises company, thank you very much)

*they had been on their case since their parents disappeared..*

*so just what you think their looking for...the contract*(:o)

*if you think why are they just like 5 of them, but their scary compared to the whole company*

*they walked strongly to the 4 adults and took the older one by the shirt, lifting him like 2 feet from ground*

Guy:where. is. ?*said the guy, concentrating the last word*

Ricky:_thank god Alice ran away_. i wont tell you, never...

*that was pretty stupid to say... as the guy threw him across the room into a glass door, everyone else around gasped and ducked and cried and screamed and laughed until they were in the floor for this*(haha, that must have been hilarious)

Bella:*just in time, she jumped over the guys knocking him with her combat boots with scratchy bottoms*

*the same way, Zack and Cody took the left guys from behind and started hitting them with their own guns*

Bella:*after defeating the leader, she ran to Ricky, that with a single move got up from the floor and back to action...*

(it wasn't that hard since they are 4 and there's only 2 left)

*quiet a/n*

*anyway, as the team finished the rest of the guys by stepping on them*(LOLWUT)*since they where on the floor, and they left them unconscious, thinking of just leaving the building and going back to Boston, since EPC cant be in the same state..*

*when they arrived home, they closed everything behind them*

Zack:well, that went well...

Cody:of course it did*said while taking a small, dark and vintage old dagger*

Zack:*gasping at this*my dagger!

*Zack literally jumped over him, snatching it away*

Bella:*ran up to the living room turning up the news*

News:and as we speak, the famous EPco. collapsed down in a matter of minutes when the left group of owners of this company were presented to be fake, as another search service found a copy from the ownership contract, proving they were lying about any power over the company at all...

Bella:what the hell!(i warned you...)wait guys...wheres Alice?

*everyone stares at each other*

Justin:*appearing at the open laptop over the counter*did you guys see the news?

Bella:what now?

Justin:I'll set an appointment for the jury...*screen goes black*

Ricky:at lest this isn't the worst that has happened to us...

*everyone gathered around, looking deeply at each other*

Bella:*Holds hand with their brothers*we always stick together ok guys?

*as Bella was saying this...everyone scattered around ready to leave for their next ride...*

* * *

beep, series ended, lets see about any future compartments...  
please review!


End file.
